blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ame
Ame is a playable character in BlazBlue: Shattered Silence Information Ame knows very little about his past. He knows nothing about his parents, or any of his family. All his life, all he has known is loneliness. He believed his parents didn't want him. He always had to fight to survive. He gave himself the name Ame, meaning rain, because he always enjoyed when it would rain. He was always a loner...that was, until Kiyoko came into his life. Despite numerous attempts telling her to go away, Kiyoko never left his side. When he first met Kiyoko, he kept her at a distance and didn't like her at all. However, at one point, when he was attacked by several people, Kiyoko was the one who bandaged him up and helped nurse him back to health. Since that moment, they have only grown closer in their relationship, until they eventually tied the knot. Ame protected Aiko like a little sister after that. A and K Ame is revealed to be the boss of Athena and Saori, though what his intent was in hiring them is unknown. Black Azure Revival Saga During the events of this saga, Ame kept track of Caliber and Matt specifically, as he was supposed to be their instructor. The events of the first game changed all that. When the two got into more trouble then they were supposed to, Matt's back-talking sent him over the edge and into a wild rant about respect, he then told them to go meet their mother who also was equally as unhappy. Ame helped in other ways during the rest of the series being of much help to stop Tabor from getting too out of control. Iconoclast Saga Ame returned, teaming up with Takao, in order to figure out what was happening in the MOR's ruled city. He further tried to assist a young girl named Soliece, but could not stop her transformation into an Unmeiken. Ame and Takao fought many different fights with the purpose of both gauging the enemy's strength and helping a friend out. With the help of Alexandria, the gang successfully managed to turn Soliece back to normal. Distorted Sequence Personality Ame is very distant. He prefers quiet and prefers to be alone whenever possible. The only one he has ever allowed into his world has been Kiyoko. He slowly softened on this stance due to the younger ones including Aiko, Izumi, and Akane. Akane tends to visit him often because she feels like the two of them are the same. Ame will not back down from a fight. He has always fought to survive, and he will not back away simply because of overwhelming odds. However, he knows when enough is enough. He is the one who has ended up become a sort of teacher to Akane because of his fighting rules, though, Akane hasn't liked them. Ame and Kiyoko are known to argue a lot, simply because of their personalities clashing, but it is also why they get along so well. Navigation Category:Protagonist Category:Male Character Category:Beastkin Category:A-tier Character Category:Black Azure Saga Character Category:Iconoclast Saga Character